The Deed Club Children's Cancer Clinic at the University of Miami/Jackson Memorial Hospital became an active member in the Pediatric Oncology Group in June 1983. The POG is composed of greater than 35 institutions who pool their clinical and scientific expertise to further our knowledge concerning pediatric oncology. Group studies investigate the natural history of childhood cancers, develop and compare new therapeutic regimens, and determine the effectiveness and toxicity of new chemotherapeutic agents. Prior to primary or relapse treatments, tumor material is often studied at group reference laboratories to learn more about the biology of the diseases encountered. The investigators at the University of Miami include pediatric oncologists, radiation therapists, surgeons, and pathologists. Additional support from all the pediatric and surgical subspecialties are readily available to provide comprehensive care for the oncology patient. The University of Miami has the only Comprehensive Cancer Center in the state of Florida. At an every other week Tumor Board, diagnostic and pathologic data on new and relapsed patients are presented; decisions regarding surgical and medical management are then discussed. All eligible children are placed on POG studies after Informed Consent has been obtained. Data accessioned at diagnosis, during therapy, and when a child is taken off a study are submitted in a timely fashion to the POG Statistical Office for analysis, interpretation, and eventual publication. During the past 18 months the investigators at the University of Miami have developed a well working organization; patient accruel has been satisfactory and data are being regularly submitted. Active participation in all POG activities is now anticipated.